One man and his Dog
by Alurrean
Summary: A small random tale of events about One man and his dog. Simply enough. Rated M for Language, violence and possible future things.
1. Pup

**A/N: Some what of a taster or prologue chapter.. Please don't hesitate to tell me what you think. All feedback welcome.**

* * *

The sound of a spinning wheel trundled on, echoing around the somewhat empty, yet small village, or collective homestead. There could have been no more than 5 or 6 families living in that small gathering of wood and thatch housing.

"Papa, Papa!" The spinster looked up before grabbing the wooden staff on the side of his spinning wheel, hoisting himself into a standing position and supporting his otherwise crippled leg. A young boy no older than 12 came rushing out the near by tree's a mass of black fur held tightly in his arms.

"Bae? What is it boy?" The spinster hobbled lightly towards his son not getting all to far as his son, Baelfire, caught up to him gesturing to the mass or fur in his arms.

"She's hurt Papa!" The boys father, Rumpelstiltskin, looked down at the mass of black, shifting some of the matter fur.

"A pup? Bae, where did you find her?" Rumpelstiltskin adjusted his hold on his staff.

"In the woods, she's hurt Papa!" Baelfire looked to his father, then back down at the puppy in his arms."

"Oh Bae, it's probably already dead-" As soon as the word left his lips the pup stirred, whimpering. "Bring her inside quickly" Baelfire ran passed his father, who hobbled into the house behind him. "On the table lad. Put her down" Baelfire gently placed the black puppy down upon the table.

"She'll be alright wont she Papa?" Baelfire gave his father a pleading look.

"I don't know Bae, I'll try my best. Fetch the medicines from the cupboard." Rumpelstiltskin waved his son away as he lifted the puppy's right front leg, where most the blood was coming from, the leg was wrapped in scarring and deep gashes. "I'm not the only one with a busted leg around here aye girl?" Baelfire ran back to his father's side handing him various types of antiseptic and bandages. "Fetch the sheers boy, we need to trim away some of this matting."

"Yes Papa!" Baelfire shot off once again leaving his father with the injured puppy, who murred softly towards the man showing her kindness.

"Now you be still, I have no idea how effective this'll be for dogs... But we'll hope it works..." Rumpelstiltskin looked up towards the door. "Swiftly boy!" seconds after his call, his son came running back into the small house handing his father some metal sheers. Swiftly, Rumpelstiltskin cut away the excess matted fur, allowing him to see the damage better, trimming her down properly, he took a rag smothered in some form of antiseptic, holding the puppy down with one arm as he dabbed away at the heavy wounds on the pups front legs.

"Oh Papa... She's crying something awful" Rumpelstiltskin glanced towards his worried looking son.

"I know boy, it's stinging her, like it would you. She can handle it I'm sure" Taking the damp rag away, he looked over the wounds once more before wrapping the leg up tightly in bandages. "That should do for her wounds, but she needs nourishment. It's a good thing you found her boy... She would have probably died without you" Rumpelstiltskin placed an arm around his son hugging him tightly. "Go fetch some fresh water for her, I'll see what I can do about food" Baelfire shot out the house once more as Rumpelstiltskin lifted the dog from the table, dragging a blanket onto the floor and placing her upon it before staggering towards the hearth. Keeping one eye focused on the puppy, he ladled some tepid oatmeal into a small bowl. "From this morning, Shouldn't think you'll complain about the temperature." Carefully he moved down towards the floor nudging the bowl towards the dog. Gripping his walking staff tightly, Rumpelstiltskin smiled down at the pup that very carefully edged upwards and forwards towards the food, giving it a light sniff before lapping it up. "That a girl..." Petting the puppy lightly Rumpelstiltskin looked towards the door as Baelfire hauled a bucket of water into the house. "Jeez boy, she's a small dog not a horse..." with a light laugh, Rumpelstiltskin raised back up his staff, hobbling towards them.

"I just thought I should get plenty.." Baelfire looked towards the floor somewhat disappointed.

"Alright lad, alright" Rumpelstiltskin laid a firm, comforting hand on his son's shoulder. "Fill a bowl for her and put it next to her food." Rumpelstiltskin lowered himself down onto the nearest chair. Baelfire dipped a bowl into the bucket of water, moving towards the puppy. "That's it gently now..." He leant down gently placing the bowl in front of the puppy before moving his hand forward, gently and softly petting her.

"We should bath her soon Papa... She's a bit dirty" Baelfire smiled stroking the pup and looking to his father.

"She's a dog Bae, it's her job to get dirty, tough you're probably right. We'll give her a few days to heal up first." Baelfire stepped back from the puppy taking a seat at the table. "Thought of a name for her yet Bae?"

"You mean we can keep her!?" Baelfire's expression shot up into happiness

"Well we can't rightly throw her back in the woods can we? Consider her a birthday present." Rumpelstiltskin smiled towards his son who almost leapt over the table to hug him. "You'll have to look after her properly though Baelfire."

"Of course Papa! I'll take her with me everywhere and feed her and look after her good and proper!" Baelfire's grip tightened as his father returned the tight hug, ruffling the boy's hair.

"I trust you will boy. Happy birthday Bae." Rumpelstiltskin smiled lovingly towards his son and their new addition to the family.

"Can she sleep with me tonight Papa?" His son looked up at him hopefully.

"If she's well enough boy, don't force her to move. Her leg's hurt pretty bad" Rumpelstiltskin, shifted from of the hair out of his boys face.

"Like you Papa?" Baelfire asked innocently. Rumpelstiltskin's expression changed somewhat as he contemplated his answer.

"A bit like me yes. Now go on, go finish your chores. I can look after her." He nudged his son off his lap and towards the door.

"Yes Papa." Baelfire once again shot out the door of their small house. Rumpelstiltskin sat a while watching the door where he left before a small yiff caught his attention. He looked towards the corner where the small black pup had risen, waddling forwards awkwardly due to the bandages her small tail flickering away a mile a minute. Rumpelstiltskin gave a small chuckle smiling down at the puppy.

"You even walk like me, pup." Reaching down he pet the small puppy who seemed rather happy about it, jumping up his legs until he picked the puppy up into his lap, curling up there allowing Rumpelstiltskin to pet her, her small tail thumping regularly against his thigh. "But you'll soon get stronger, and walk better than I. Then you can help me look after Baelfire..." Rumpelstiltskin talked idly whilst he pet her. "Well... At least you can't get arrested for biting someone's shins" He cracked a small smile as the puppy drifted into sleep upon him. Scooping the puppy up, Rumpelstiltskin moved her onto Baelfire's bed before leaving the house going back to his spinning wheel. He was only alone for a moment before the wooden door to his house shook, the small dog squeezing her way through a crack in the corner. "You don't seem to want to be alone do you pup?" Rumpelstiltskin smiled down at the dog that sat by his feet.

"Papa, papa!" Rumpelstiltskin looked away from the pup looking up to his son who came running from the woods.

"Looks like Bae hurried his chores for you." The pup gave a small series of happy barks before awkwardly running out to meet Baelfire her tail wagging a mile a minute as she jumped around his legs.

"Looking better already girlie!" Baelfire dropped to his knee's rolling on the floor playing with the pup that attacked and chewed at his hair.

"Have you thought of a name for her yet Baelfire?" Rumpelstiltskin looked up from his spinning wheel focusing his boy with a small look.

"I was talking to Mildrith, and uhm. She said it should be something special" Baelfire picked the puppy up, trying to shield his chin from the onslaught of licks.

"She's right it should be... I take it you have one then?" He watched his sons slightly nervous behaviour.

"I want to call her Arsealen.." Baelfire pushed his bottom lip out into a small pout as he uttered the name of his long since passed grandmother. Rumpelstiltskin's spinning wheel came to a small halt as he watched his boy.

"Arsealen... I think that's a fine name. What of you pup?" The pup within Baelfire's arms gave a small bark followed by a small howl. "I think she likes it too Bae. C'mon, take Arsealen inside and let's get started on making dinner."

"Yes papa!" The family enjoyed their newest addition. Every night Rumpelstiltskin sat with Arsealen telling her, her duty.

"You must protect Baelfire Arsealen. I'm injured, and I know you can tell. I need you to help me look after him girl." and Every night Rumpelstiltskin received the same answer, a small whine and her nose pressed to his hand.


	2. Clara and the bath

**A/N: For some reason. the word 'Mr. Gold' get's removed very often through out this portion of the fic. I apologise for the confusion and will get around to fixing it asap.**

* * *

"Of all the things to think about when you're unconscious..." Mr. Gold ruffled his hair to set some form of order before grabbing onto the cane that laid by his side, slowly hoisting himself to his feet.

"Bad dreams Gold?" Mr. gold inwardly sighed at the voice which echoed through his shop.

"You'd know all about bad dream wouldn't you Regina." Now at his feet, looked the town mayor in the eye, watching her flickering smuggish expression. "Do what do I owe the pleasure your majesty."

"Henry's sick.. I-" Before she could even finish she was cut off

"If he's sick go to the pharmacy. This is no matter for me." sauntering past the evil queen, pushed open the door to his shop and made his way down the street turning to Granny's. He paused a moment after entering the establishment a large crowd had gathered around a somewhat unfamiliar female. Shoving off to the side, beckoned Ruby from behind the counter. "What's going on in here?"

"This girl stumbled in from the woods, no one really knows where she's come from..." Ruby looked from to the crowd.

"She's the girl that lives in the woods?" knitted his brow together, he had talked with the woman often back when he entered the woods often. She guarded the spot where his life was burried.

"You know her?" Ruby gave him a quizzing look.

"Partially, talked to her before, she lives in the woods. 'Scuse me dear." He pushed up from the counter making his way over, the crowd had dissipated mostly leaving only Emma and Henry with the black haired maiden. "Henry? I've just had your mother round talking about you being sick" The small boy looked up hurriedly before looking down somewhat guilty. "Keep your lies small if you're going to sneak out aye? Morning Miss swan." addressed Emma politely.

" , if you don't mind, I'm trying to-" Emma was cut off by the girl opposite her.

" ?" The girl turned swiftly in her seat, her debris mattered hair, catching lightly against her face as her deep white-blue eyes stared up at the man.

"Hello Clara. What're you doing in story-" Clara once again cut off a sentence.

"I remember..." Clara stared hardly towards , who tilted his head gently to the side. Ignoring Henry's yammering to Emma about the curse.

"Remember what deary...?" he inquired.

"Who I am... Who you are." Clara moved from her seat before rushing out of the diner, pausing to look left and right before running off in what appeared to be the direction to 's shop.

"The hell was all that about?" Emma called to as he turned his attention to her.

"It's the curse Emma! She remember's passed the curse!" Henry called futilely

"I assure you Miss. Swan..." Mr. Gold focused his attention on her "I truly have no idea what she was talking about" With a confused ridden expression stuck on his face said his goodbyes to the both of them before hurrying out the shop, his expression soon turning to one much more serious. He hurried back to his shop, shutting the door and locking it behind him focusing on the woman who sat on the chair in the corner of his shop.

"You're here." Clara raked her fingers through her hair pushing it back.

"Well I do live here deary.. You on the other hand.." He adjusted his stance slightly leaning his weight on his cane. "Who are you Clara?"

"I.. Don't know" knitted his brow together.

"What on earth do you mean you don't know?" He stared at the woman with an expression of confused irritation.

"I've never said my name before, I've never even spoke this, this language before, these words... I don't understand it sir." Clara stood from her seat pacing the shop slightly

"Sir?" asked with honest interest.

"I've always addressed you as sir..." Clara paused in her steps, looking at her hands with the utmost scrutiny.

"No ones called me sir outside of this life time..." turned watching her every move.

"Oh I did sir... You just never understood me. I followed orders blindly."

"Damn it, who are you." sneered becoming rather irritated.

"I don't know my name, I can't pronounce it, there's only been one word from my.. Past or what ever it was, and that took me weeks to get the hang of" Clara looked to somewhat sorrowfully.

"Oh really?" rocked his jaw sceptically "and what word would that be deary?" He fixed her with a look of annoyance.

"B-Bae..." Clara struggled, seeming unable to control her tongue properly. expression dropped as he listened.

"Bae..." He tilted his head, slowly encroaching upon her.

"Bael...F-Fire.. Baelfire.." Clara struggled and drew out before she was struck to the wall by 's cane.

"HOW do you know of Baelfire? Hm!? How do you know!" watched her intimidated features as she pushed at him.

"S-sir please, I told you.. I've never left your side.." stepped back only to bring his cane round harshly hitting her upon the shoulder sending her straight to the floor with a harsh whine.

"Liar!" lifted his cane once more only to pause watching her struggle to move, or lift herself. "You usually use both your arms to get up you bumbling idiot."

"F-forgive me sir. My left arm's not all that useful..." Her shall had slipped somewhat from her shoulders, revealing the vainish crawling of scars that began at her shoulder and ran the length of her left arm. looked upon her with some form of sympathy placing his cane back down against the floor.

"Just get out of here." He walked away from her as she lifted herself to her feet.

"I can't do that sir..." paused in his steps, turning slowly to face her.

"Excuse me?" He eye'd her carefully watching her.

"I made a promise a long time ago... Not to leave your side." snorted gently.

"Funny how we suddenly remember things. Get out" rounded the counter.

"I will not." Clara stood firm earning herself another look from .

"Suit yourself. Don't complain when the authorities come and take you away." He sauntered into his back office.

"Then don't complain when I come running straight back." Clara called to him before retaking her seat next to his door.

took a seat in his office, pretending not to notice her existence. He was honestly curious as to if she would remain in his shop, even after threat of getting a higher authority involved. Mr. Gold remained in his study the full night through, somewhat forgetting about the girl currently curled up on a chair in the corner of his shop. Only when he took a wander to the other side of his shop did he notice her. Pausing in his tracks, he shifted his weight to his cane as he watched her sound asleep. She seemed a strong woman intent on her will. He ventured closer to the sleeping girl moving his body down slightly to get more onto eye level, looking over her pale features. He didn't recognise her, reaching forward he gently stroked a piece of hair from her face, her stunning almost soulless blue eyes snapping open to stare straight through him.

"You're eyes are strikingly beautiful... Hauntingly familiar..." The eyes reminded him of then, yet where from he couldn't place, he then turned his attention to his hand against her hair, and her reaction. She had not uttered a word or seemed startled. She had not shoved him away for his closeness to her, like she had before in the woods. He moved his hand around a lock of hair pressing his thumb to it, the texture was smooth, somewhat familiar.

"I'm afraid my hair isn't in it's best condition.." Calmly the woman finally addressed him. Mr. Gold released the strand, leaning back into his original position.

"Then we should get you into a bath.." His eyes flickered over her form. He may not approve of her here, but he could at least be hospitable. He nodded towards the back Clara recognising it as a sign to follow. Rising from her chair she quietly crept along behind him waiting outside the bathroom as he ran the water. Clara scrunched her nose up. "You look disapproving?"

"Never really been a liker of baths..." Clara chuckled slightly.

"Well I'm afraid I don't own a shower." shook his head.

"What's a shower..." Clara tilted her head as Mr. Gold looked at her with disbelief.

"What's a.. What's a shower? Dear me girl have you been living under a rock?" Mr. Gold's eye's flickered about her person.

"A tree... Actually..." Clara looked down at the ground shiftily.

"You truly lived in those woods didn't you..." Some form of pity washed over Mr. Gold as he watched the girl.

"Yes... Yes I did in this land... A little time in the other land also... Before.." Clara trailed off quietly as Mr. Gold stopped the water.

"There.. In you get clean yourself up, etcetera, etcetera." Mr. Gold strode passed Clara who had a somewhat confused look on her face.

"You're not to stay with me?" Mr. Gold halted in his tracks turning around to look at her severely confused.

"What?..." He looked away from her a moment utterly baffled before looking back at her. "You'd want me too?" He tilted his head.

"You usually did.." This only proved to confuse him more.

"I have no idea who you are lady but I have never stayed around a woman when she's bathing... I've spied on one, but that was one time and it certainly wasn't you." 's confused expression turned rather stern.

"Well.." Clara's expression dropped as she ducked into the bathroom closing the door swiftly before muttering under her breath "Probably because I wasn't a woman..." Mr. Gold stared at the door a while longer as her last comment slipped passed his ears.

"You were definitely something.. Woman or no..." Shaking his head the man strode away from his bathroom, still minorly confused. Clara looked upon the bath, shuddering inwardly.

"I can't believe I'm willingly doing this..." She shrugged the shall from her shoulders and unbuttoned her simple dress letting it fall to the floor, she approached the bath tub, looking down into it's clear waters, Clara gasped looking at the water. She saw herself, her real self, her ears pointed towards the ceiling, her muzzle strong and proud, her fur looked disastrous though. The Arsealen of the water tilted her head as Clara tilted hers a small smile gracing her face. "I will make him remember us..." She said as she guided her hand towards the dog in the water "...me" her finger tip tapped the waters surface blurring away her true image to show the woman she'd become, this frightened her more so. "I-I ... I look like one of them, one of the Belle's..." She inwardly shuddered once more before removing the last of her clothes, climbing into the water, squeaking at it's warmth, it actually wasn't that bad.

sighed, looking up at the ceiling. She'd been hours in that bathroom with no sign of movement. Finally at wits end, he huffed getting up from his chair and sauntering up stairs lightly knocking on the door, a light sigh was his answer.

"Are you quite alright in there or have you drowned?" He received no answer with a small sigh he knocked again. "May I come in?"

"Yes, yes..." Clara drawled. Mr. Gold steadily opened the door to find a rather Sleepy Clara with her arms folded over the side of the bath, still fully submerged in the water.

"Oh come now.. That water must be cold by now.. Did you fall asleep in it?" He tilted his head keeping his distance from her.

"It's actually rather warm.. Yes, I think I fell asleep..." Clara gave a light yawn opening her eyes to watch him.

"You didn't even wash your hair did you?" sighed looking at the incompetent woman who shook her head.

"No, I don't think I did.." Clara nuzzled into her arm. gave an audible sigh before shrugging off his jacket, rolling up his sleeves and shutting the bathroom door.

"Women.." He snatched a brush from the top of the medicine cabinet before grabbing the small stool he kept in the bath room dragging it to the side of the bath. "Turn around. We'll see if we can get you looking at least half decent." Clara gave a murmur of disapproval.

"Fine..." She swivelled herself around a bit to quick, almost spilling the water over the side all over who hissed at her before staring at the back of the woman's head. She was like a child. gave a small sigh before he brought the brush gently through her hair, trying not to hurt her as it snagged in the matted hair many times, many times again he had to pause to remove bits of broken twig or foliage from her hair.

"Sorry... If I hurt you" He mumbled quietly as he finally managed to get his brush through one section of the hair.

"It's quite alright sir.. Don't mind me" Clara chuckled lightly before remaining silent. Mr. Gold didn't question her, continuing with his task of sorting out her excuse for hair. After a few more toiling minutes of brushing and pulling he deemed his work to be finished, he stood giving her hair one last brush through, it was smooth and slid easily through his finger tips.

"There.. You could even pass off as a woman now." glanced down, Clara's left arm catching his eye. "What happened there, with your arm... If you don't mind me asking."

"It was a cruel joke by children..." Clara answered simply. She turned herself around, which Mr. Gold was not prepared for. Lifting his arm to shield his eye from looking at the naked woman in front of him he stumbled back, tripping over the stool. "Oh! Mr. Gold!" Clara threw herself out the bath, grabbing her dress from the floor and wrapping it around herself, she held it to her body with her left arm as she hoisted and helped him up with the other. "I'm so sorry, I forgot about this body of mine, I know I don't look like I used to, it's hard getting the hang of being a belle" All of Mr. Gold's movement stopped.

"Being a Belle?" , hoisted himself into a sitting position, once again looking over her now covered body. "You know of Belle too? What do you mean being a Belle?" Clara tilted her head.

"That's what you always called her so I assumed that's what she was, the things that look like this... What's that other word you used... A Woman?" slid himself around to focus on her properly.

"You're very lost within your mind aren't you... Belle... Was a name. Like Clara, or Gold not a generalised term." He watched as Clara placed a hand over her lips thinking heavily on his words, her lips raised into a small smile before she steadily broke into a laugh.

"All this time I thought.. " She broke into a full laugh, pressing her hand fully over her mouth. "How ridiculous... She was the only thing, the only woman we were ever really around long enough for me to.. To really take notice of other than the she-devils"

"She-devils?" , who now stood by the bathroom door watched her carefully as he gestured her to follow him.

"Oh I don't know their names... I never bothered to learn them, let alone learn how to speak them here. One of them happens to be the mayor though.." Clara followed him from the bathroom back down into his shop still clutching her dress to her person.

"So let me see. You know of me, and my past, and my past before that. You know my son, my love, my affairs, you weren't able to speak in the enchanted forest, yet you can here. You can't pronounce certain names because of it, including your own and you absolutely refuse point blank to leave my side again. Correct?" opened one of his far cabinets pulling out a dress and pushing it towards her.

"Correct..." Clara moved herself into the back room where she re dressed herself before walking back out to meet tugging lightly at the seams.

* * *

**A/N: Here we continue~ I believe this fic progresses far to fast but it's better to get it out and edit later I think. Just a little clarification. This is basically set in storybrooke just before the curse is broke.**


	3. Arsealen

"Looks good on you." Mr. Gold gave a nod of approval before walking to the centre of his shop closely followed by Clara. "Perhaps I gave you something once? An item, artefact. Something I would recognise you by" He watched as Clara's face lit up.

"Yes, yes! Yes you did, for my.. My neck" Her hand came up to clasp itself around her neck.

"A necklace?" Mr. Gold knitted his brow together.

"S-sort of, you called it differently, we had different names for it.. My marker, My woven of metal.. Where is it..."

"This shop holds most of the artefacts from the enchanted forest. Can you remember what it looked like?" Clara moved from her spot, looking over the many glass counters.

"Yes, yes it was metal, large rope-like strands of metal woven together, enchanted..." Clara poured over the many artefacts and trinkets in the shop. "It's not in here... I can't even smell it..." Mr. Gold looked at her confused

"Smell it?" Clara turned to him, absent mindedly running her hand over her scarred arm.

"Yes... It had a very distinct smell, of me and metal and the old smell of home..." Clara sighed gently placing her hand to her forehead.

"I'm sure we'll reach the bottom of it... I'm genuinely curious as to who you are." Clara rounded the last counter, pausing just before the front door, smiling towards Mr. Gold.

"Thank you, I hope we'll find a way soon.." Clara watched as Mr. Gold's face changed, his hand reaching towards her yet a moment too late. The door flew open knocking Clara flying into the far corner catching her head on one of the many objects.

"Your majesty.. To what do I owe the pleasure." Mr. Gold hissed through gritted teeth. Clara lifted herself from the corner her nose scrunched and blood trailing down from her forehead

"My tree's dying. Why is that?" A strong growl came from the corner, Regina turning to look at the woman she had knocked out of the way, the vicious expression not phasing the queen in the least. "Who's this..."

"Perhaps, it's your fertiliser?" Mr. Gold gestured to Clara who rounded the counter taking her place by Mr. Gold's side glaring intently at Regina.

"You think this is funny? Well, I'll tell you what I think. I think it's a sign of the- ..." Regina trailed off looking at Clara

"The curse weakening? Don't mind her. She remembers everything too your majesty." Mr. Gold shot a small look to Clara who's face hadn't changed, she didn't even move to wipe the blood from her face. A small growl leaving her.

"Yes.. Well.. I think it's a sign of the curse weakening because of Emma. But do you care? No. You're content to just sit back and do… Whatever it is you're doing, while all my hard work burns." Mr. Gold chuckled darkly

"That's not all, is it? Come on. You might as well get everything off your chest." Clara gave one last snort towards the queen before moving herself away to the back room.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Regina crossed her arms letting her eyes follow Mr. Gold.

"Henry. Miss Swan wants him." Mr. Gold shifted his weight, placing both hands on his cane.

"She'll have that boy over my dead body." Regina's facial expression dropped harshly

"The curse was meant to take away Snow White and Prince Charming's happiness. Perhaps, you giving up Henry is just the price to keep the curse unbroken." Mr. Gold glanced to the back room, noting Clara rummaging through his possessions.

"I think I'd rather just get rid of her." His attention turned back to the evil queen.

"Well, well. You're going to have to be quite creative. We both know the repercussions in killing Miss Swan. The curse will be…" He waited for her to finish his sentence.

"The curse will be broken. That's because you designed it that way. Undo it." Regina crossed her arms staring at him harshly.

"You know… Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. Magic… Well… Is in short supply around here and dwindling by the minute." Mr. Gold slowly made his way towards the back room.

"You want the curse broken. Why?" Regina watched him closely moving to follow slowly.

"That's not something I care to discuss." Noticing the queen following his movements he paused in his steps, keeping his eyes trained on Clara for the moment.

"Don't bother. You can shove your reasons. I want to strike a new deal. One where I can get rid of Emma without shattering the curse." Regina said firmly.

"Unfortunately for you, a negotiation requires two interested parties, and I'm already planning a trip." Mr. Gold looked away from Clara who held a small ornate box in her hands

"I'll give you anything." The queen almost begged

"You no longer have anything I want, dearie. But I will give you a piece of advice, free of charge. I'd plan a trip of your own. Because, once people waken up and remember who you are and what you did to them… They are going to be looking for blood." Mr. Gold waited for Regina to leave his shop before storming into the back room. "and what in the world, do you think you're doing. These items are personal possessions, not for the likes of you to go rummaging through-"

"No wonder I couldn't smell it out there, you thought of me as personal? Oh that makes me so happy sir..." Mr. Gold stared at her harshly.

"You believe you're 'that' close to me do you, well missy you have another thing coming." Snatching the box from her hand, he grabbed a fist full of her hair with the other, dragging her through the shop and launching her through the front door, causing a gathering of attention. "I have been patient with you! I have helped in what way I can, shown you what little hospitality I could muster and yet persist to annoy me! To go through things that do not belong to you!" Clara struggled, having landed rather awkwardly.

"Of course they do not belong to me but I once belonged to you! Just open the box, you'll know who I am!" Clara made it to her feet heavily favouring her left side.

"I know who you are Clara! You're a hermit. A forest dweller, I've shown you all the kindness that I'm willing to, now you're just stepping on my nerves. Be off with you! This box has nothing in it that you would ever pertain to!" Mr. Gold returned to his shop slamming the box on the side before moving back to the door.

"I was there when you made that box! I was there when you made the promises, when you followed your words, when life.. Actually meant something to you! This is the second time you're booting me away! The second time! I will go. I will go back to that uprooted tree where I've sat and guarded your precious, back where I belong and if you do come find me, then you better hope I'm still willing to come back and forgive you..." Clara, dragged the back of her hand against her eyes "I may have meant something to you once, why I believe I ever will again is beyond me!" Clara hissed.

"Well then dearie. Clearly if I threw you away once. I didn't want you back!~" Clara stormed away from the shop as Mr. Gold slammed the door shut huffing roughly. Clara hugged herself tightly pushing through the small crowd.

"Back to the forest aye? We'll have no such thing!" Clara was stopped by the woman she recognised as 'Granny' the owner of the diner she had stopped in before she had her meeting with Mr. Gold.

"It's clearly where I belong..." Clara shrugged gently.

"Look, you're hurt." Granny gestured towards Clara's hip. "I can offer you food, and a bed for the night... Then we'll see where to go from there..." Clara didn't really get a chance to answer before Granny grabbed her arm, leading her towards the diner.

"b-but I have no, no currency, I can't hope to pay for it" Clara worried slightly as Granny opened the door.

"I'm not asking for money pet, Ruby!" The teenager emerged from the kitchen looking to Granny and Clara. "Sit her down by the radiator, poor things had a bit of an evening. Even thinking about going back to live alone and cold in that forest, keep her company whilst I get her something warm and good to eat and drink."

"Of course Granny." Ruby pulled her arm around Clara taking her off to the sit in the corner near to the radiator. "It's getting a lot colder outside huh... You should take whatever offer Granny's given you, she'll take care of you, you shouldn't want to live in the forest, specially not in this weather..." Ruby gave a reassuring smile sliding in on the other side of the booth.

"I belong there... " Clara's eyes flickered up looking over Ruby "Oh I remember you... The wolf from the clearing" Ruby knitted her brows together.

"Pardon?" Clara blinked, of course. The others didn't remember.

"Sorry, sorry.. My minds wandering... It's been a rough day" Clara rubbed her forehead nervously

"Don't worry... " Ruby flashed her a reassuring smile gently rubbing the back of Clara's hand. "You look a lot better than you did this morning." Clara looked down at her dress and strands of hair.

"Oh. Yes... Mr. Gold was kind to me. Well until I over stepped my boundaries" Clara gave a light chuckle.

"He's a hard man.. Best not to step on any toes when it concerns Mr. Gold"

"Oh... I know..." Clara smiled gently shifting back as Granny pushed a large hot chocolate in front of her.

"Drink up dear, I have a lasagne in the back just cooking through it shouldn't be a minute." Clara nodded, smiling back at Granny who gave her shoulder a reassuring pet before disappearing back into the kitchens.

"You're all such kind people..." Clara chuckled lightly into her hot chocolate smearing cream across her top lip, the door opened behind her as Henry came running in jumping into the seat next to her.

"Hey! You're the girl from the other morning. Clara right?" Clara put her drink down as a safety measure as it was nearly thrown from her hand.

"Yes, yes that's right, and you're Henry?" The boy beamed up at her

"Sure am! So hey, what're you doing here? I thought you ran off to Mr. Gold?" Ruby shook her head before sliding out the booth.

"I'm just going to go to the kitchens a moment" Clara looked to her

"Oh don't worry about me Ruby, you get back to work... I think I'm in good company." Clara flashed Henry a small smile. Ruby nodded before wandering off. "Yes... Mr. Gold ended up throwing me out, heh..." Henry knitted his brow together.

"Huh, but I thought you said you remembered, passed the curse right?" Clara swiftly turned her head to look at Henry.

"That's what this is? A curse? I knew it was magic, but to think of a curse powerful enough to do all of... this?" Clara shook her head.

"So it is true! Who are you? I don't recognise you from any of the stories?" Henry tilted his head.

"I... I can't actually say my name...I've never been able to... Well speak before" Clara shrugged. Henry sat there a while before pulling his book out his back.

"Well can you say a name? Anything to do with your past?" Clara sat still a while.

"B-ba.." Clara coughed gently, it was as if something tightened around her throat "Bael-f-f... Baelf-fire.. B-Baelfire"

"Baelfire? Rumpelstiltskin's son?" Henry looked up at her.

"Yes! Yes that's it exactly." Henry gave it a moments thought before flicking through the pages of his book.

"But... There's no mention of a girl here at all" Henry gave Clara a confused look "Are you sure-"

"Of course I'm sure Henry... I know who I am, I just can't say my god damned name... I used to wear something around my neck... I can't remember what it's actually called, It was my woven of metal... Enchanted so I could have a little magic, I needed it to keep up with my master.. I wasn't one of these things, these... Women..." Clara looked over her hands. Henry watched her carefully before looking back down to the page.

"The only mention of anyone else around Rumpelstiltskin was his dog." Clara jumped to attention.

"That word! That one, the Do.. D-... " Clara struggled immensely.

"Dog? Her name was Arsealen-"

"My name! You said my name, you know it!" Henry jumped back in shock

"You're his dog?!... No wonder you can't speak properly..." Henry looked away before snatching up his book "I have to go tell Emma! She'll have to believe me!" Henry moved to leave

"No wait! I need you to come to Mr. Gold! Tell him my..." Henry had already darted out the door "Name..." Clara slumped back in her seat.


	4. The She-Devil

"Arsealen?... That's your name?" Clara looked up to Ruby who held a plate in her hand.

"Yes... Yes that's my real name... But I can't say it..." Clara sat there a moment before jumping up. "Ruby! You can say it!?" Ruby chuckled

"Yes, I just did"

"Please, Come with me to Mr. Gold, tell him my name." Clara clasped her hands around Ruby's free one.

"Clara... Maybe you should wait..." Clara gave a confused look

"Wait..?" Clara tilted her head looking severely disheartened.

"Move up" Ruby shuffled down next to her pushing the plate in front of her. "Mr. Gold threw you out right? So clearly he's a bit angry, give him some time to you know, cool off then we'll go round, that way he'll be much more... Open to actually acknowledging you there." Clara nodded slowly as Ruby handed her a fork.

"Alright I guess... Yeah.. That makes sense" Ruby smiled giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze. "Eat up. You look famished. It's good I promise you" Ruby shifted up getting back to work. Clara turned her nose up at the food before loading up her fork, she hesitated before she took her first mouthful, double taking and staring wide eyed at the plate.

"That is fucking amazing..." Clara glanced around a moment only to see Granny smirking towards her. She blushed lightly before tucking into the lasagne. She was almost tempted to lick the plate clean. She couldn't really remember the last time she had eaten well.

"You look like you enjoyed that." Clara lifted her head up towards Granny who lifted her plate.

"Oh I did, so much so.. Thank you... I don't know how I'll repay such kindness but I promise you I shall." Clara smiled happily towards Granny.

"I think just seeing you smile like that is payment enough" Clara looked down towards the table before flickering her eyes back up towards Granny, staring at her piercingly.

"Mhn, no... I owe you a favour. You have shown me kindness when many others would not. I will settle this debt with you. As learnt by my master. I honour my agreements" Granny blinked gently staring at the girl.

"Well Clara, if you feel that strongly about it..." Granny turned from her hurrying the plate away into the kitchen. Clara's violent blue eyes slowly graced over the other occupants of the diner, she recognised most of them. Most of them had dealt with the dark one and his companion. Deep in thought Clara wrapped her hands tightly around the mug of hot chocolate that was still partially unfinished, she shot a look off to the side when a thought crossed her mind. Regina had come to her once in the forest, she knew exactly who Clara was.

"That She-Devil!" Clara slammed her cup down upon the table causing many to turn and look at her. Clara sneered before throwing herself out the door.

"Go after her Ruby, she may do something she regrets" Granny looked hurriedly to Ruby who nodded and rushed after the girl.

"Clara!" Clara ignored the call behind her, whirling around for some kind of instinct or sign as to where Regina may be, turning towards the pier she caught a shot of her and another woman, who she recognised to be Emma Swan, the sheriff from earlier. Clara shot off before Ruby could reach her. Clara broke into a run as Emma entered Mr. Gold's shop, Regina paused turning and noticing Clara before turning to her waiting patiently with a large smile on her face.

"YOU!" Clara brought herself to a stop, her face inches from the queens as she snarled. "You tricky, little she-devil..." Emma turned from inside the shop.

"Clara..? Regina come on we don't have time for this." Emma reached forward to grab Regina's shoulder though her efforts were in vain as Clara growled viciously towards her, the sheer primal, animalistic-ness of the growl causing the sheriff to jolt back in slight shock.

"Figured it out have you, mutt?" Regina gave a dark smirk, not noticing Mr. Gold coming up towards the pair remaining just behind Emma.

"You're the reason I can't speak these words, why I cannot explain who I am!" Clara snarled.

"Of course it's me, you little tramp. Did you think I'd let you get off oh so easily and run back to the dark one? He's a bit more... Friendly without you by his side biting peoples ankles" Mr. Gold knitted his brow together.

"How, DARE YOU!" Clara grabbed fistfuls of Regina's clothing slamming her harshly into the lamppost behind her.

"How dare I? How dare you! Take your hands off your queen!" Regina glared with the utmost hatred.

"You are not my queen, She-devil! You're nothing to me, still pissy over that little bite are we? HUH?" Clara growled harshly, a small change flickering around her mouth and nose almost threatening to revert to her dog form.

"Getting so pissed you're nearly pushing past the curses form? Oh I'm impressed... Did you think I'd let you get away with biting me, Mutt? If the smallest thing I can do to you is keep you away from your precious master then I'll do so, you wear a collar of magic around your throat sweet heart, you ever manage to say your name it'll choke you to death! I'm actually impressed you manage to speak at all" Clara reared back ready to hit the woman, who gave a well timed shove throwing Clara to the floor. "Poor little Arsealen can't even get sympathy from her dear master." Mr. Gold's eyes shot wide for a moment in realisation, pushing forwards he strode passed Emma.

"Arsealen?" Clara looked to Mr. Gold as did Regina who's face was filled with immediate regret. "You brought my dog here... You brought her here and forced her into the woods..." Mr. Gold's face flashed with anger towards Regina before he held his hand out towards Clara. "Oh Clara... Arsealen, I'm sorry pup. Had I known... Go get your collar dearie. You know where it is, you were right the first time." Clara took his hand pausing a moment to nuzzle into his shoulder before striding into the shop.

"Okay, So Clara's a dog. Good, now that's sorted, can we PLEASE do what we came here for!" Emma glared.

"Of course..." Mr. Gold lead them both into his shop rounding his counter to stand by Clara who had opened the ornate box from earlier, lifting a large metal collar from within. Made purely of golden rope strands woven together, clasped at both ends by large silver flattened circles, Clara smiled at the artefact before snapping it nicely into place around her throat a rush of magic leaving her form before being soaked up by the collar.

"The collar's enchanted..." Regina almost cursed under her breath.

"Now then..." Mr. Gold ignored Regina's comment looking to them both, before focusing on Emma. "Do my eyes deceive me, or is that the look of a believer?"

"We need your help." Emma wasted no more time.

"Indeed, you do. It seems quite the tragic ailment has befallen our young friend. I told you, magic comes with a price." Mr. Gold looked towards Regina

"Henry shouldn't have to pay it." Regina snapped

"No, you should, but alas, we are where we are." Clara gave a snort of amusement earning herself a glare from the queen.

"Can you help us?" Emma questioned.

"Of course. True love, Miss Swan… The only magic powerful enough to transcend realms and break any curse. Luckily for you, I happen to have bottled some." Mr. Gold said rather smugly.

"You did?" Regina looked to him in surprise.

"Oh, yes. From strands of your parents' hair, I made the most powerful potion in all the realm. So powerful, that when I created the dark curse, I placed a single drop on the parchment. Just a little safety valve." Mr. Gold smirked towards Emma rather proudly.

"That's why I'm the saviour. That's why I can break the curse." Emma nodded gently voicing her theory

"Now you're getting it." Mr. Gold chuckled darkly.

"I don't care about breaking the curse. All I care about is saving Henry." Emma said hardly

"Which is why it's your lucky day. I didn't use all the potion. I saved some… For a rainy day." Mr. Gold turned to look at Clara "You know what to get sweetheart" Clara nodded before walking off into the shop

"Well, it's storming like a bitch. Where is it?" Emma's eyes followed Clara a moment before looking back to Mr. Gold

"Where it is isn't the problem. Getting it is what should worry you." Mr. Gold said matter of factly.

"Enough riddles. What do we do?" Regina huffed impatiently.

"You do nothing. It has to be Miss Swan." Mr. Gold pointed towards Emma.

"He's my son. It should be me." The queen quipped, glaring towards Mr. Gold.

"All due respect, but it's her son, and it has to be her. She's the product of the magic. She must be the one to find it." Mr. Gold looked between the both of them as Clara returned to his side handing him a rather large wooden case.

"I can do it." Emma said strongly as if to reassure herself.

"Don't trust him." Regina quipped towards her.

"What choice do we have?" Emma turned to Regina giving her a firm look

"That's right, dearie. What choice do you have?" Mr. Gold said smugly.

"Where is this magic?" Mr. Gold directed his attention towards Regina.

"Tell me, Your Majesty, is our friend still in the basement?" Mr. Gold smirked as Regina's expression dropped

"Oh, you twisted little imp. You hid it with her?" Regina unfolded her arms taking a small step forward, keeping an eye on Clara who matched her movements.

"Oh, no, no. Not with her. In her. I knew you couldn't resist bringing her over." Mr. Gold lifted a hand to Clara nudging her back slightly.

"Who is 'her'?" Emma asked confused

"Someone you should be prepared for. Where you're going, you're going to need this." Mr. Gold pushed the wooden case Clara had given him onto the counter, flicking open the clasps and opening it up to her, revealing the sheathed sword inside it.

"What is that?" Emma stared at it.

"Your father's sword." Emma gently took the sword from the case before looking to Mr. Gold "Now I suggest you hurry off before I change my mind and let Arsealen here tear you apart" Mr. Golds expression bore into Regina as the pair turned and left. "It seems I owe you an apology..." Mr. Gold looked down before turning to Clara fully. "I promised to be better to you after the first incident, and clearly I haven't managed to succeed there." Clara smiled gently approaching Mr. Gold before pushing open his arms, burying herself against his chest, holding onto him tightly.

"You had no way of knowing. The she-devil made sure of it." Mr. Gold remained still, he lifted no hand to return her embrace.

"Yes well. You're the only thing with magic at the minute Arsealen. The box your collar travelled in seemed to have contained it's magic. If you would please leave this form at once." Clara released her hold on Mr. Gold taking a few steps back from him.

"Of course sir... It will be done as you wish it... As always..." Clara glanced up once more giving Mr. Gold the most sincere, loving smile she could muster before she accessed what little magic she could stored within her collar. Her form very slowly reverted, her skin flaking away, being replaced with thick masses of black fur, as she took on her true canine form. Standing before him as the Arsealen he knew. The dog before him shook itself free of the dress it was wearing and moved to sit by his feet. Dropping to one knee, Mr. Gold placed both his hands upon her, stroking her fur gently before resting his forehead upon the top of her head.

"I'm glad you were brought here Arsealen." Mr. Gold lifted back up into place "You look much better as a dog, though you do make a pretty woman..." Mr. Gold chuckled gently looking down at the dog with piercing blue eyes which tilted it's head. "C'mon girl... We have a lot of work to do" Mr. Gold strode out of his shop, Arsealen trotting along happily behind him.


End file.
